


Love comes in all Kinds

by Kittycrushlove88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15! Liam, 17! Niall and Louis, Bottom! Liam, Jock! Niall, Liam is beaten by others cause he’s gay and shy and a bit nerdy, Louis isn’t all tattoo’s piercings and doing bad things he is actually kind and responsible, M/M, Niall and Louis are friends, Niall is actually kind and smart, Shy/quiet! Liam, punk! louis - Freeform, top! louis, top! niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycrushlove88/pseuds/Kittycrushlove88





	Love comes in all Kinds

Liam sighed as he walked into his first class at school. Don’t get him wrong he loves school, just not the people in the school. They treated him differently because he was smarter and gay. Yes he is gay and sadly is in love with two people who are complete opposites of each other and him but those two guys are friends. Just not with him, he doesn't have friends. 

Anyway, back to the sad present. He sat in his seat near the window near the back away from people. No one sat next to him so he was safe to do what he wanted. He took out his journal and started writing, he was so transfixed on it that when the teacher started her lecture he jumped a bit but no one noticed. Most of the teachers didn’t even know he was in their class, so he even had to go up front to get his work. 

By lunch time he was on the verge of tears, from both the pain of his bullies and being forgotten. The only teacher who knew he existed was Miss. Edwards and he only had her last period. He sat down in the back of the lunch room just watching people. He didn’t have money for food so he didn’t bother. His parents didn’t give him food either, said no one should care for him. 

He jumped when someone slammed their hand on the table he was sitting at, making the whole lunch room quiet down and watch. The one who slammed his hand on the table, smirked at Liam who was shaking and backing away.

“Hey fag.” Liam gulped and went to run but his bully, Harry, gripped his arm tightly, tight enough that it was going to bruise afterwards. Harry turned him around to face him.

“You speak when you are spoken to, understand fag?” Liam nodded and felt his turn to the left and a stinging pain.

“I said, understand fag?” Liam gulped and let tears fall.

A quiet “Yes.” Was what came from his mouth and Harry pushed him into someone who swore in a thick Irish accent. 

“Good god, Harry, stop being such a prick.” Liam had wide eyes as he heard Niall, the schools hottest jock and captain speak. He quickly ran from the lunch room and into one of the boys bathrooms and sank to the floor, crying. He hated lunch time, he was always made fun of and it hurt that no one would stand up for him, not like anyone would care. 

He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and in walked Niall and Louis. They saw him and he tried to curl up in a small ball. He felt a hand on his left arm and he let out a whimper at the pain.

“Hey hey, shh. It’ll be okay love.” Liam looked up with teary eyes when he heard Louis speak to him. Louis smiled down at him and helped him up. Liam backed away to the wall and put his around his stomach to protect it. Louis saw and gestured for Niall. Niall came closer and Liam let out a pained and sad whimper.

“Shh, it’s okay, I won’t hurt you. I swear I won’t, we won’t, come on love, let us help you.” Liam let tears fall but nodded and Niall picked up Liam’s small frame who instantly wrapped himself in Niall warmth and tried to make himself smaller. Niall lent against the sinks and whispered sweet nothings into his ear while Louis rubbed soothing circles on his back. Liam’s crying soon turned to little hiccups. He turned his head to look up at both Louis and Niall who were looking at him with fondness and love. Liam blushed and hid his face when he realized he was blushing.

“Hey, baby no need to hide that sweet face. And the blushing just adds to it.” Niall said making Liam look at Niall with wide eyes. Louis then kissed Liam on the forehead and Niall kissed him on the nose. Making Liam giggle, Niall then kissed all over his face while Louis got behind Liam and started to tickle him, making him squeal with giggles. When they were finished Liam was panting and had a blush covering his face. Niall and Louis smiled fondly at him. Liam had his legs wrapped around Niall’s waist and arms around Niall’s neck. 

“Come on time to get out of here.” Louis said and Niall nodded. He held Liam to him and Louis went and got their bags and quickly went to their car and Niall held Liam with him in the passenger seat and Louis drove to Niall’s apartment that they shared. They walked up to their flat and Quickly walked into one of their rooms, Louis’ and plopped down with Liam still in Niall’s arms.

“Hey sweetie, can you talk to us?” Louis asked, Liam nodded and turned to face them, tears streaks on his cheeks that he tried to wipe away.

“Why’d you help me?” He whispered. He looked up at them, sad broken eyes questioning them.

“Couldn’t have you looking like that. You should only be smiling and laughing and looking so beautiful. Not being in pain.” Liam blushed and shook his head.

“I’m an Omega. We’re nothing special.” Liam whispered, waiting for them to throw him out. Only they didn’t, only wrapped their arms around him and kissed him on the forehead. Liam gasped and looked up at them. They smiled down at him and cooed at how cute he looked.

“I... I don’t want to ruin your images.” Liam whispered to them. Louis shrugged and kissed Liam sweetly on the lips.

“I don’t care about my image. It can go screw itself.” Liam giggled and looked at Niall.

“Same with me. I don’t give a fuck about my image. We only want you and you only.” Liam smiled and kissed Niall on the cheek and hid his face afterwards. They cooed at how cute he was being and kissed him on the cheek as well. Liam made a happy noise making the boys laugh at his adorableness.


End file.
